


stuck to you

by stereosymbiosis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gets a tattoo, and Dirk has an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a hswc br1 fill for the [following prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/18819.html?thread=3416707#cmt3416707): "Remember when Jake got a Hope symbol tramp stamp and Dirk thought it was the hottest thing ever?"

“Oh, fuck,” Dirk says under his breath. The words catch him off guard, tumbling out of his mouth without his permission. Jake doesn’t turn around, or even look up from what he’s doodling in his notebook, so Dirk thinks he’s gotten away with his unwilling utterance.

“What’s that, chap?” Jake says a second later, still drawing intently on the paper. He absently raises his arm to rub at his shoulder, and his loose shirt rides up a bit, exposing more of Jake’s tattooed skin on his lower back.

“Uh,” Dirk says, the vowel long and drawn out, and something in his brain just short-circuited, because he can’t take his eyes off of the tattoo. “How long have you had that tattoo?”

Jake twists in his chair, finally looking over at Dirk, and he glances down behind him as if he’s making sure that the tattoo is still in the same place where it was last.

“Oh, this thing? A while,” Jake says, and he lifts up his shirt a little more to show it off. The symbol spans the width of his lower back, and it’s filled in with black ink. The design curls up at the top on either end, and it continues down below the waistband of his low-waisted shorts. “What do you think?”

“I like it,” Dirk says, trying to level his voice so the words come out in his normal tone, and not like he’s trying to repress his boner.

Jake pushes his chair back and stands up, beckoning Dirk over to get a closer look. He hikes his shirt back up with one hand, and rests his other palm flat on the desk in front of him, leaning over for purchase. His ass is sort of sticking out, and he wiggles it a little as Dirk gets closer, laughing to himself. Dirk can feel his face go red, and he’s glad his skin is too dark for Jake to notice it.

“The tattoo artist tried to persuade me to get it smaller, and in a different place, but I said, ‘no, sir! I know what I want, and I want some dadblasted ink on my back!’ I’m quite pleased with it.” Jake tugs on one side of his waistband, pulling it down with his thumb just to expose the bottom of his tattoo, but he can’t keep his shirt hitched up at the same time. It cascades down his back, but Dirk grabs the hem and rolls it up, resting his hands on Jake’s skin and getting an eyeful of the tattoo.

“It’s really nice. Very...symmetrical.” Dirk wonders how long he can keep looking before it starts to get weird, but Jake doesn’t seem to mind. Dirk’s thumbs slide down, just an inch, and before he can think any better of it, he rubs the pad of his thumbs over the curls at the very top of the tattoo, following the top-most curve back and forth.

“The symbol means hope,” Jake says, and Dirk might be imagining it but he sounds a little breathless.

“That’s fitting for you.”

Jake pulls his waistband back up and twists around to lean his hips against the table. Dirk starts back quickly, but Jake grabs his wrists and pulls, wrapping Dirk’s arms around his torso and resting his hands under his shirt. Dirk’s palms are pressed right against the tattoo, and he’s frozen in place -- he might not even be breathing, he can’t really tell, but he can almost hear his pulse.

Jake smiles up at him, presses a kiss to his cheek, and says, “I’m glad you like it. I’ll have to show it off some more for you.” He steps carefully out of Dirk’s grip and exits the room, and Dirk can’t take his eyes off the strip of inked skin that’s visible underneath the hem of his shirt.


End file.
